Forum:All-Stars Heat B
I've created a second heat to run concurrently - Heat A's first round is going to be far too obvious. This one will be very interesting. Eliminators Tornado vs Razer vs Diotoir TG's thoughts Now, I could not help but laugh when I saw how random.org had set this up. Diotoir would be utterly doomed in any circumstance against one of the duo. However, I don't think either of the rivals will let the other go, and Diotoir will be left to its own devices. Now, whether Tornado's been forbidden from using its ACW or not, we have seen that Razer can beat it. I would say Tornado is going out here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Depends. Razer CAN beat both machines, but does it go for Diotoir, the "weakest" of the three (especially in its latest guise), OR its arch-rival? Hm...well, maybe I'll give Diotoir the benefit of the doubt this time, and put him and Razer through. CBFan (talk) 12:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts I see the Razer team, particularly Ian Lewis wanting to go straight for Tornado, who probably won't use its ACW on for a three way battle. Tornado flattened, lifted and pitted. Diotoir probably sets itself on fire or something at the end. ManUCrazy 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Even if Razer goes for Diotoir, I don't see Tornado holding back. The two fight, and Razer prevails. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Same thoughts as the rest of you really, Diotoir gets in way at the end and flips Tornado into the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SM's Thoughts I think Diotoir will get in the way and be attacked/destroyed by either one of Razer and Tornado before they bothe continue to attack each other. Diotoir out with severe damage to tornado.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Wild Thing vs Bulldog Breed vs Mighty Mouse TG's thoughts Now, Bulldog Breed has far and away the best weapon, and I can see both of the others spending a lot of time on the run. However, Mighty Mouse is fast, whilst we've seen Wild Thing go down to decent flippers before. I would say that Wild Thing would go out - if not out of the arena, then down the pit or into a House Robots clutches. This version of Wild Thing was a terribly unimpressive one. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Wild Thing out. Bulldog Breed could beat both of them, but here's the thing....Mighty Mouse usually survives melees, because it avoids the other robots, AND nobody sees it as a threat. Bulldog Breed and Wild Thing, however, would see each other....and we all know who the better machine out of the two is. CBFan (talk) 12:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Mighty Mouse survived Thermidor 2 and Chaos 2, powerful flippers. I see it avoiding the encounter between Bulldog Breed and Wild Thing. Wild Thing is a great robot, but Bulldog Breed will have no trouble getting underneath the vertical disc and flicking it out of the arena like Thermidor did to Mobot (one of the battles Mighty Mouse actually qualified from). ManUCrazy 12:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hlelloher's Thoughts I've got to agree with what you guys have said. Bulldog and Mighty Mouse through. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Wild Thing to either OotA or just propped up against the wall, Mighty Mouse has a cheeky ram on BB at the end. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SM's Thoughts I agree--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Finals Well it sure is nice to have the Razer vs Tornado out of the way nice and early. Razer vs Mighty Mouse TG's thoughts Oh dear me. Razer's going to have a very hard time here. Mighty Mouse loves to run away, and its just found a hell of a reason to. Now, in this battle, I don't think even if Razer does catch Mighty Mouse that it will be able to do any damage. The only way that Razer can catch Mighty Mouse is by pushing it into a wall and clamping down. However, Mighty Mouse is too small, and I don't think Razer will be able to line the tip of its beak against the top of Mighty Mouse, who will then escape - good control. Mighty Mouse will ram Razer from behind and sides - aggression and damage. With Razer scoring low, I can't see it beating Mighty Mouse via judges. Of all the All-Stars robots, Razer had to fight the one thats hard to catch, and I love it - I assure you I didn't rig it, its luck of the draw. Mighty Mouse through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree, that Mighty Mouse would be hard to catch and that it would probably be the better aggresive. Even if Razer caught Mighty Mouse was caught its too small for Razer to crush, so Mighty Mouse through. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Razer vs Mighty Mouse was seriously a fight I thought might happen, and I honestly thought that there was very little Razer could do.....even if Mighty Mouse drove up its wedge, Razer's claw, being so slow, wouldn't be able to grab it. Mighty Mouse would then keep ramming it and so on......but I didn't expect EVERYONE else so far to AGREE. Mighty Mouse through. :EDIT - Having read RA2's claims, I've had a rethink, and I've realised that Mighty Mouse HAS gotten beached before....I'm still going to say Mighty Mouse survives to a judges decision, but I have to give victory to Razer now. CBFan (talk) 09:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I've probably gained notoriety around here for not hating Razer as much as everyone else does. Believe me, this decision has nothing to do with it. I just don't think that running away will be as big a point-scorer as everyone says. If Razer can wedge it so that its wheels lift off the ground (which is the point of a wedge), Mighty Mouse won't be getting away, fast or slow. Razer just needs to make one hole in it, and it'll do more damage than Mighty Mouse is capable of. Razer 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I dislike Razer, but I feel that RA2's reasoning is excellent, and I've got to put it through. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) SM's Thoughts See Razer vs Onslaught--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Meganew's Thought's I agree with SquirrelMonkey. Razer through. --Meganew 17:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Razer easily defeated the equally fast Velocirippa, so I think eventually Mighty mouse will be caught, attacked and defeated. ManUCrazy 17:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Bulldog Breed vs Diotoir TG's thoughts Been there, done that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Bye Diotoir. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts See Tag Team Terror. CBFan (talk) 22:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Diotoir'll be out so quickly it might not even get set on fire. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) SM's Thoughts Nothing much to say here, byebye Diotoir--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Meganew's Thoughts Diotoir FTW!!! Just kidding... Bulldog Breed through. --Meganew 17:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Diotoir flipped onto the flame pit straight away. Without a srimech, it won't stand a chance. ManUCrazy 17:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Final Bulldog Breed vs Razer TG's thoughts Thanks a lot, random.org. Now I have to sit and watch as my favourite robot goes down to my most hated robot. I for one will not stand, and I'm voting fully against Razer here, as I will be doing for the rest of the tournament. Bulldog Breed to flip Razer over and over, possibly out but maybe not, until it wins. Mantis caught Bulldog Breed in its crusher and I saw nothing great from it. I have half a mind to cancel this stupid tournament, but of course i won't. I won't pretend to be happy if Razer wins this, though. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Mantis is not a crusher, it's a grabber. Of course there would have been no damage. CBFan (talk) 12:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Victory to Razer, for three reasons. First, Ground Clearance. Bulldog Breed has quite a high ground clearance, perfect for Razer to exploit. Secondly, weapon factor. Mantis is NOT a crusher, it's more a grabber. It has practically NO power in the weapon at all, Razer DOES. Comparing Razer to Mantis is just.....wrong. It'd be like comparing Chaos 2 with....Snookums. Thirdly, Moral retribution. Maybe it'll just be a hint that there was NEVER any fixing....CBFan (talk) 21:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Flippers don't always appear to be the best armoured to me. Bulldog Breed is one of those that is weel-armoured though. I can see it flipping Razer over and over, not out, but enough to win the judges decision on agression. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with Helloher about BB's armour, and I think BB is fast enough to dodge, get round the side and flip. Razer are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, let's get this straight, because I'm VERY confused here....what are we comparing Razer to here? Mantis? Mantis is NOT a crusher. I keep saying this. CBFan (talk) 12:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::What I'm not comparing at all. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was just getting the feeling everyone was comparing Razer with Mantis when saying Bulldog Breed had tough armour, even though Mantis isn't really a crusher to begin with. If you're not, then that's understandable. CBFan (talk) 13:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Firestorm, Bigger Brother, Spawn Again, Chaos 2. All great flippers but none forced Razer to self right. Razer just doesn't lose to flippers. Razer will simply scoop up the Bulldog, grapple it, crush it and pit it. ManUCrazy 11:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Actually Chaos 2 did make Razer self-right in Extreme 2. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It rolled it over and back onto its wheels, with JP claiming Razer self righted. I meant with its wings anyway. ManUCrazy 11:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Before TG has my head, let me just throw it out there that in my first draft of my Top 10 List, I had a passage discussing why Killerhurtz should have gotten a mulligan against Cerberus, which I deleted. Anyways, about the fight, Razer does its standard fare, grab and move, we know that there's a spot on the back where if Razer hits it, the link comes out. I've got to say Razer. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Winner: Razer Sigh, of course. I'm not as bothered, but I will be if it wins. By the way, Cerberus was my favourite when I was 10, not really at the moment. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC)